Daniel Turpin
, "Tools of the Trade" | species = Human | hair = Brown | eyes = Black | relatives = | base = Metropolis | affiliation = Special Crimes Unit | abilities = | weaponry = | voiced by = Joseph Bologna }} Daniel Turpin was a member of the Metropolis Police Department's Special Crimes Unit. History Turpin was a cop from the street who worked his way up in the SCU. Apart from his police skills he was an expert in numerous kinds of weapons. He was close friends with Maggie Saywer and had a great deal of respect for her. The two of them worked well together most of the time, but there were times when Inspector Saywer had to pull rank to keep him in line, even going so far to relieve him of duty when he lost his objectivity about a case. He always liked Superman, but did not always want him to interfere in police business, as he belived that it was the police department's responsibility. This stance towards Superman sometimes got him in trouble with Maggie Sawyer, who supported Superman and sometimes even wanted to bring him in on cases. However, in one such case, Turpin, after being relieved of duty by Inspector Sawyer, saved Superman from Bruno Mannheim and Kanto, earning the Man of Steel's respect. This extends to after the incident when Superman confronted the attending reporters' insinuations that the police were useless by praising Turpin's courage and skill. Known for his temper and quick to act, Maggie Sawyer describes him as "a good soldier who is as loyal as a bulldog" and says that if she'd had a dime for every time he quit the force, she'd make Lex Luthor look like a pauper. Apart from this, Dan Turpin proved to be a capable leader and tactical thinker when, after Maggie Saywer was injured, he commanded the SCU Officers in direct combat and managed to hold their own against Darkseid's forces when they tried to invade Earth. Turpin was also involved in the fight against the Parasite and Earl Garver. Turpin continued his career of fighting crime until his death. Last Days When Darkseid led his armies on a full-blown invasion of Earth, Superman was defeated, and the US Military was reeling from Apokolips' sneak attack of their Metropolis Army Base. Dan Turpin stood at the forefront leading the MPD's SCU and SWAT units as Earth's front-line defense against conquest. Lois Lane reported that Turpin was actually managing to gain the upper hand against the vastly more advanced and powerful armies of Apokolips using nothing but the standard city police arsenal, strategy, and tenacity. When Darkseid personally arrived to crush Earth's resistance by presenting the beaten Superman to them, declaring that his rule had begun, Turpin refused to surrender to him, physically assaulted one of his Parademons, and used its weapon to free Superman. After Superman was freed and Highfather's New Gods arrived to defend Earth, Darkseid was forced to flee. In spite, Darkseid murdered Dan Turpin with his Omega Beams for being the leader of Earth's successful defensive. A large memorial service was held for Turpin, with attendees including Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, Maggie Sawyer, Emil Hamilton, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves and many others. After the memorial service ended, Superman personally stood in front of Turpin's grave and bid farewell to his old friend, concluding that "In the end, the world didn't really need a Superman, just a brave one." Daniel Turpin's grave, which proclaims him as "Earth's Greatest Hero," lies on the sunny hillside of Metropolis, visited by friends in life and watched over by longtime ally Superman.Idem, "Apokolips... Now!" Background information Trivia The design for Turpin was based on comic book legend Jack Kirby. Dan Turpin is a member of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit and worked closely with Superman and Superboy on many occasions. Dan had romantic feelings for his superior, Maggie Sawyer, but those feeling faded upon realizing that Maggie was a lesbian. Turpin returned in the FINAL CRISIS crossover, in which he was turned into the new host body of Darkseid, after investigating the death of the New Gods. In issue 6 of the story, Darkseid and thus Turpin's body is shot by Batman, allowing for Darksied to be killed by Black Racer. After being freed of Darkseid, Dan regains momentary control of himself again, before vanishing. What happened to him is unknown. Appearances * "Tools of the Trade" * "Two's a Crowd" * "Double Dose" * "Monkey Fun" * "Solar Power" * "World's Finest" * "The Hand of Fate" * "Bizarro's World" * "Prototype" * "Apokolips... Now!" * "Legacy, Part II" Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Law enforcement